rapfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Chcesz mieć wszystko
Utwór: Chesz mieć wszystko Wykonawca: Onar & Ośka ---- Ref: Chcesz mieć wszystko Wszystko w twoich rękach Chcesz mieć wszystko Zapierdalać trza codziennie Chcesz mieć wszystko Wszystko w twoich rękach Chcesz mieć wszystko Onar Chcesz mieć wszystko co najlepsze bez ograniczeń Ja mam nadzieję, że będę to miał, na to liczę Zdrowie, pieniądze, dostatek, szczęście Każdego z nich chce mieć jak najwięcej Jak najwięcej, żebym się o nic nie martwił Boże proszę to wszystko daj mi Chce oznajmić któregoś dnia wszystkim, że straty są znikome A maksymalne zyski i że mam to tylko dzięki własnej pracy Tylko dzięki niej mogę się wzbogacić Materialnie i w doświadczenie Tylko rap, rap, talent we mnie drzemie Dzięki niemu, właśnie dzięki niemu rap nagrywam Robię to szybko, bo wiem, że czas upływa Przeznaczenie zbiera żniwa Życie na prędkości, musisz dać z siebie wszystko Codzienny za szczęściem pościg Tak, tak Inespe Spadek po babci dostaniesz, los na loterii wygrany Nie wiesz co jutro się stanie, chociaż poważne masz plany Z nieba dziesięć dużych baniek ci spadnie Odkopiesz w lesie skrzynie z twym szczęśliwym życiem na dnie Nie wierzysz, że kiedyś życie ciebie dopadnie A wtedy, kurwa gdzie ja miałem głowę Całe życie relaksowe, nikt ci nie da nic za darmo Ani za połowę, to do końca jest tak, że zapierdalać trza codziennie Musisz wyjść na swoje, kombinować trza codziennie Będziesz niezależny walcz codziennie Nawet kiedy już ledwie, ledwie Być sobą proste, ale nie pod mostem Nie dopuścić do tego by prosić kogoś o forsę A nie masz z czego oddać, nie wolno się poddać Właściwy tor obrać, przygotowanym być na niespodziewane Nieugięty twarzą w twarz z życiem stanę Kontra, pełna koncentracja, weź się nie wtrącaj Wszystko szybko zapierdala, ja się nie podłączam Robię rap (tak!) do końca tutaj też konkurencja jest rosnąca Jak wszędzie w tym momencie myślę Będzie co będzie, ale co będzie Ref. x2 Onar Chcesz być szczęśliwym, mieć wszystkiego pod dostatkiem Musisz sam o to walczyć, ja nie mówię, że to łatwe Musisz dawać z siebie dużo, dużo, dużo i jeszcze Minuty dłużą, dłużą, dłużą się Uwierzcie, nie jedno przejście, nie jedna kłótnia Żeby mieć coś więcej nie raz łzy w oczach Nie raz ściśnięte ręce, przed siebie pędzę Nie patrząc na uczucia innych, komuś wyrządzam krzywdy Czy czuje się winny? Oczywiście, ale myślę o tym dopiero po fakcie Nie w tragedii trakcie, w ostatnim akcie Dochodzi do mnie czy warto, czy było warto Z doświadczenia dobrze znam to, do dobrze znam to Bo żyje jak normalny metropolii mieszkaniec Chce mieć szczęście W dzisiejszych czasach nawet ono nie jest tanie Fajnie, chce je mieć, a nie stos zmartwień Dobrze rozegrać życia partie I nie polegaj tylko na farcie Inespe Wszystko w twoich rękach Życie to twoja historia spraw by była piękna Wielu z tych co teraz zębami szczeka z zimna Myślało, że fortuna sprzyjać im powinna A życie to jest dziwka Która zawsze chce być inna niż się spodziewałeś Chciałeś, na swój los nie chuchałeś, nie dmuchałeś Stałeś w miejscu, przegrałeś, błąd tkwi w twym podejściu Kiedyś było was sześciu, sam zostałeś Ja mówię czasem jak typowy sceptyk Bo liczę, że wkurwianiem cię zmuszę Do szukania recepty na twe troski Wybór pozornie bardzo prosty Sam sobie rygor narzuć ostry Nie odrzucaj marzeń na rzecz mocnych wrażeń Bo wiesz co się okaże, nie pomogą wszyscy święci Więc sprawdź lepiej na ile jesteś w stanie się poświęcić Chyba nie możesz tak zupełnie od wszystkiego się wykręcić Mamony nie trzeba ci, wkurwiony Co noc się śni lepsze życie i czujesz się zaspokojony, spełniony Ref. x2 Chcesz mieć wszystko x8